fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
The Liberation Wars
The Liberation Wars is Chapter 21 of Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. Items * Holy Water (upper left house) * Silver Sword (lower left house) * Holy Water (Church, only if visited by a unit other than Linoan) Strategy * Players using Linoan should make sure to have her visit the church near the top right corner of the map, as doing so is the only way to promote her. Be sure not to visit it with anyone else before her or she will never be able to promote. The chapter features a band of Thracian Dragon Knights and a large assortment of ballista, including the highly unusual Poison Arch. As their name suggests, they poison any unit who gets hit by their shots, though they are less accurate and not particularly powerful by this point. Mounted reinforcements will flood in from the right side early in the chapter, so it may be best to wait until you have defeated all of them before leaving the starting area. The ballistae will make moving anywhere dangerous and the Dragon Knights in the south will stay where they are if you do not move far. There is no reward for finishing this chapter quickly, so you can afford to be as careful as you like. The only other danger is the Sleep staff using Priest next to the boss. You can silence him immediately, but if you want his staff you will need to put him to sleep or use Tina's Thief staff. Once the reinforcements are taken care of, you can start probing until the Dragon Knights attack. They are all equipped with Horseslayers, so be very careful engaging them with mounted units. As usual, wind magic and bows will kill them handily. After they are gone, you can deal with the ballistae. If you intend to drain them, remember that Diarmuid also has the Charm ability. Between him, Nanna, and a King Sword holder, Leif should be nearly untouchable. The only other enemies to worry about are the Armor Knights, who should be relatively easy at this point. They are equipped with both Hammers and Battle Axes, so they may be worth capturing. When approaching the boss, it is easiest to drain the ballistae from behind the cliff on the left side of the fortress. Be very careful not to enter into the boss' range while doing so; his Blizzard tome will leave your units asleep and unable to dodge anything. Once they are gone, you can drain his tome much more safely. '''DO NOT USE LEIF FOR THIS. '''If Leif falls asleep and you are unable to fix him with a Restore staff, you will not be able to seize the fortress to complete the chapter and will have to restart. Once you have depleted his tome and killed the Armor Knights, the boss will fall relatively easily due to his low defense. If you have a Thief with a build of 11 or higher, you can steal his Tornado tome and beat him without a fight. If players are not looking to play this chapter at all, if you have 2 (or preferably 3) Warp uses left, you can use your Warp users (Both Sara and Safy should be able to use Warp by now, even if you have gone B route, you can field Lara to dance for them) and Tina, with 11 magic or higher, to do the following: * First, if Tina's magic is greater than or equal to 11, but less than 18, use a Magic Up staff to increase her magic to 18+. * Second, use the Thief staff to steal the boss' Tornado tome. * Third, Warp a flier to immediately capture the boss (As stated above, no combat will be needed, but a flier is needed, as the land tile 1 down from the boss is occupied by a Priest). * Fourth, Warp Lief. If all Warp users have used their turns, and have not activated a movement star, have Lara dance for one of them if you are planning to Warp Linoan. * Fifth, seize or Warp Linoan to the Church, if she has been brought to this chapter. * Sixth, visit the church with Linoan if you have not seized with Lief. * Seventh, seize with Lief. Tina is of critical importance in chapter 21x and can help trivialize chapter 22 if she has a reasonable magic stat. The only item worth stealing here is a Sleep staff (which can only be stolen if Tina has acquired a substantial number of Magic level ups, anyway), so players might want to bench her if her fatigue is high coming into the mission,. If her fatigue rating is low, however, she can contribute to this chapter so long as she is used in moderation. Also, if you have not gotten any units captured, this is your very last chance to do so if you want to go to the gaiden chapter. Send a unit with low build and no weapons toward one of the Armor Knights or Dragon Knights, but make sure they are not carrying anything valuable. Category:Thracia 776 chapters